Tee posts are well known for use in the construction of fencing, such as for retaining livestock and the like. Tee posts support the fencing material (typically wire of some sort) and are typically constructed of metal (steel) and include a series of wire supports along their length. The wire is inserted (strung) into/in/on the wire supports and retained therein. Typically fencing wire is strung on wire supports at multiple heights on the tee post to create a fence.
In the prior art, tee posts are known to be most often driven manually into the ground using a weighted steel cylinder including two opposing handles. The tee post is inserted into the weighted cylinder and the operator grips the handles and repeatedly drives the weighted cylinder against the tee post, thereby driving the tee post into the ground. The obvious drawback of this type of tee post driver is the labor and time involved in lifting and manipulating this weighted device.
In addition to the weighted steel cylinder, specialized machines exist that are used to drive tee posts into the ground. However, they are expensive and large and must be stored when not in use. Additionally, such known devices either require a second operator to manipulate and insert the tee post, or require the operator to repeatedly climb onto and off the device. A need, therefore, exists for a tee post driver which can be attached to a piece of equipment generally available in a setting where fences are constructed which is compact and simple for one individual to operate.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mechanical tee post driver which can be attached to known mechanized equipment, such as the lift arm of a front end loader. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a tee post driver which retains the tee post therein for driving into the ground and is compact and simple for one individual to operate. It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a tee post driver which is capable of positioning the wire supports on successive tee posts such that they are oriented in the same direction. Other objects will be hereinafter described and/or become apparent to a person of skill in the art.